


deep in the well, the bright skies have watched me

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, Gen, Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori Week, Tendou week 2018, prompr childhood/future, prompt family/childhood, searching for the place he belongs to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Tendou Week 2018Day 1: Childhood/FutureWhen I look behind I see a child,Someone lost and someone bright,Taken down for not being of cookie cutter´s mind.





	deep in the well, the bright skies have watched me

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t feel very confident with the way I write Tendou (I have something for every day of Tendou Week 2018, but as usual, I am going for a bit different types of writing). I hope I can do him justice, we will see :) I know poems aren´t that popular, but if you´ll give it a chance, I´d be eternaly greatful. Enjoy!

 

Deep in the well, the bright skies have watched me

I will find my place.

 

You see me as a crazy,

I show you many of my faces,

But the one which pains me the most.

 

I am your happy boy,

That shiny man and creepy “toy”,

I am not hiding, I could chew you whole.

 

As all of you, I have many appearances,

Many masks tangled with many laces,

Taking each path through different mazes.

 

When I look behind I see a child,

Someone lost and someone bright,

Taken down for not being of cookie cutter´s mind.

 

That boy saw everything from a distance,

Buried between the stone without energy for resistance,

He tried, to no avail, falling further into the bullied existence.

 

I was trapped inside the well,

Stones were thrown at me, I couldn´t break out of my shell,

The surface laughed, yelling at me to go back where I came from, “to go back to hell”.

 

I waited for many hours for their arrogance to pass,

When another shadow came, huge hazel mass,

His deep dark voice spoke to me, pleasing like a freshly cut grass.

 

“Do you want out?” he asked seriously, without a single emotion in his eyes,

I smiled, reached my hand up, “Yes, dear new friend,” I climbed up with, hearing nearby cries.

Both of us turned, as different as day and night, watching people play ball, I couldn´t stop staring at the way it flies.

 

“Would you like to join us?” My savior offered.

“Are you sure?” I jokingly countered.

“You don’t have to,” the man in purple shrugged.

“I would love to,” my voice, for a short moment serious, answered with a bit of a brass.

 

I never told anyone, that night I cried.

My childhood was unaccepted, but these people have tried.

They let me in, they didn´t care if they can´t understand me right away, all at once.

 

And with that.

 

I have found my place.

 

I stand here proud, with my team and friends by my side,

We fight and we scream, we laugh and we win,

We stand here proud, with my family and my future in front of my eyes,

We try and we fail, we fly and we pray,

We run further and stronger together, than trying to conquer this life apart.

And so I comprehend-

 

This place is here to stay forever.

The worlds may shift,

Lives may disappear,

Friendships may change,

Deaths may be incoming,

But you got me and I got you,

It´s not about physicality,

It´s about sensing me and you,

The whole team as we go,

As we rise and fall, crumble and call,

As we go, side by side too far or too close,

In unison, no way ever alone.

 

Not in a well anymore or ever, you pulled me out,

Wakatoshi-kun, you have no idea about that dark cloud,

You helped me to try many more times.

Not in a pain anymore, since you opened your arms wide.

 

For our future,

I will leave the past alone.

The well is sealed,

And the skies are watching us to go for more.

For the future,

Along the past that led us to meet outside of the well and play,

On that fated volleyball court.


End file.
